Because You Are Loved
by E.C. Cullen
Summary: A story about overcoming all the bumps. A baby, college, vampiric powers, and love. How will Bella handle all the new pressures? How will Edward learn to let her handle them? And will they finally accept that they are each other's everything? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, who makes it difficult for girls to find a boyfriend, since none compare to The Edward Cullen.**

**Overview: This chapter is set a month after Bella becomes a vampire. Edward thinks nothing will be different about Bella, but we all know how very wrong he is…**

**Chapter 1: One Month**

My eyes could be just as hard as his. I stared into them, but his stern and mad as hell fury, made me look over to Alice, my eyes changing from mad to pleading; she picked up on the cue.

"Edward," Alice started, "it will only be for a few hours. Bella deserves to have some fun!" She smiled warmly at him, bouncing from one foot to the other, obviously trying to channel Jasper and send some of her excitement his way. Edward growled, his nostrils flaring. Dressed in dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt, hugging his sculpted body, he looked too much like a god to be this hellishly mad. He was mad at Alice, but he was looking straight at me, his gaze burning my forehead, knowing I was the reason Alice was asking to let me leave the house. Carlisle walked out of his office and into the hallway, having heard Edward and being the only one to be able to calm him down, seeing as I was the one who made him mad in the first place. I had already tried calming him down, explaining the situation, but I had only made matters worse. At this given moment, Edward looked like the vampire he truly was.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked, looking at him, asking for an explanation of what was going on.

Edward refused to take his smoldering eyes off of me for a second, afraid I would make a run for it. I probably would have, just to get away from the heat and intensity of his stare. "Bella and Alice think it would be a fun idea to go shopping," he spoke through gritted teeth, saying the word fun as if it had the same connotation as whore.

Carlisle looked over at me, confused. "Bella?" he questioned, sternly. "You hate shopping?"

I leaned my head back, looking at the ceiling, trying to collect my thoughts and form them into a coherent sentence. Of course I hated shopping, but that was the only way to get at least one vampire on my side. It had been a month and I was still stuck in our house in northern New York. After the move to Alaska, and Emmett's complaints about how cold the warm-blooded animals' blood was, and then Rosalie and Alice's depression over the limited shopping choice, Esme became concerned. Always the mother, she wanted all of her children to be happy, and thought a move into a northern, forested area of New York would offer the best of both worlds. Alice and Rosalie had access to New York City in less than twenty minutes (in vampire speed of course) and they never went without bringing me along, torturing me to no end. Emmett was satisfied with the array of hunting choices he had to select from, once mockingly referring to them as a "buffet." Esme and Carlisle were happy as long as everyone else was happy, and Edward just wanted to be with his family and me. But apparently what I wanted did not matter, because more than anything else, I wanted out of this house! The minute I had told Alice of the plan to go out for a day, she was weary, afraid of Edward's reaction, but the second I said shopping, Alice was totally for it, taking my side, and now helping me to try and convince Edward of it--by far the most difficult thing I have ever tried to do.

"Am I wrong, Bella?" Carlisle asked, bringing me out of my daze.

I shook my head. "Becoming a vampire, changed my view on shopping," I replied simply.

Edward laughed menacingly. "Bella, becoming a vampire hasn't helped your ability to lie, so don't try. I see right through you, I know you too well."

"If what you're wanting is to get out of the house, then I'm going to have to agree with Edward here. You just aren't ready." My shoulders slumped in defeat. Everyone looked at Carlisle like a father; what he said, went. I tried to stomp past Edward and Carlisle, into the room I shared with my husband, whom at the moment I was furious at.

"Bella," Edward said, grabbing me, and looking at me sternly.

I wrenched myself out of his grasp. "I'm not leaving the house, okay?" When I said that he smiled. How I wanted to wipe that smug look off his face. He seemed to calm down; at least enough so he didn't look like he was going to kill Alice for helping me scheme this.

"That's all I ask, honey," he said softly.

I turned back towards Alice, who looked as if someone announced that Chanel was closing down. I don't think she was sad over the fact that I would be held prisoner for who knows how much longer, but merely the fact that she couldn't play house with me. Ever since I met Edward, Alice had been having visions of us getting married, and of him changing me to be his equal. To elaborate on these visions of hers, Alice wanted to act like I was Barbie and Edward was Ken. Edward would never let Alice pick out his clothes, and no matter how much she persisted, Alice was afraid of Edward's temper. Unfortunately, she wasn't afraid of mine, and I always got dragged around, getting my make-up done, hair styled, dressed in designer clothes that cost more than I would like to dream of, and told what to say and how to act. Alice was trying to make me into her mini-me, and as much as Edward and I loved her, he had no tolerance for it whatsoever, and I simply didn't want to be dolled up. I could tell that Alice was going to try and argue with Edward, the only one in the family brave enough to try, but he cut her off before she had a chance to open her perfectly shaped, light pink lips.

"Alice!" Edward growled, turning his attention away from me and glaring at his pixie-haired sister. He must have heard her thoughts, because as soon as he yelled at her, her mouth closed, no longer trying to help my case.

"Sorry, Bella," Alice shrugged. "You know how Edward can be a little overprotective." These last words were directed straight towards her brother. When Alice didn't get her way, there was hell to pay. In my case, she wouldn't dare of getting pay back on Edward, so anything that he refused her of, I got the punishment for.

Ever since I met Edward, his family told me about how his once disinterest for life, turned into a reason to live, his lips that were always a line, now formed a half-circle, his lifeless eyes, now always alive. They said I was the reason for this, that they had me to thank. Now they all wanted to kill me. Ever since I had been changed, Edward became worse. I was hardly ever out of his sight. One laugh at me, even towards me, or a sly comment, was met with the hell and fury that was Edward's wrath. Everyone tried to stop thinking, especially Emmett, afraid his thoughts might tick off Edward. Sadly, there was nothing I could do to ease his tension. He still thought that I regretted my decision. As I looked up into his eyes, I saw them flicker, immediately changing to a dark black, his hands balled up into fists. He slowly turned around, facing Alice.

"Leave, Alice. Now!" Edward barreled, his eyes straining against his anger.

"Edward," I turned towards him, my voice more gentle, "I'm not leaving, so stop yelling at Alice. It was my idea to begin with."

He sighed. "I'm letting it go for now, Bella, but I _will _have a talk with her later." He stared straight at Alice, targeting her with his eyes, letting her know to never, ever try a stunt like this again. He turned his attention back towards me and continued. "What Alice should have done was come and get me so that I don't have to find out that my wife is sneaking out on me." This last sentence had implications all over it, his stance enforcing the information, and his eyes drilling it into my brain.

"You know Alice can't say no to shopping," I said, nudging him, trying to lighten the mood, not really wanting to deal with whatever punishment I would receive. A faint smile reached across his face, stretching, almost yearning to go farther, but the grim circumstances allowed it to only slightly curl his lips.

"Bella," he finally spoke, "why do you always have to be so persistent?"

He was still upset, I could tell that much. "If you weren't so stubborn-" I started, before he cut me off.

"Bella, listen to me. We all went through this. It's hard to resist human blood. Why do you think you will be any different?"

"I would _know _the answer to that if you let me out of the house for a change." I looked down to the floor, biting my bottom lip, lifting my eyes up through my lashes, blinking innocently and seductively at the same time.

"Bella," he warned. Even though I was unbreakable, Edward somehow reasoned with himself that because he was a man and I was a woman, I was still too fragile. I laughed when he had told me that, but he was serious.

"Edward," I persisted, this time licking my lips and pouting.

Edward shook his head back and forth. He once told me it was hard for him to say no to me, when I gave him that look. I knew I was close, so I snuggled up to him, running my finger up and down the contour of his god-like face. I made sure that my breath lingered by his throat.

"God Bella," he half-whispered, half-moaned.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, playing innocent.

He ran a large, rough hand over his face, trying to clear his mind. I knew what he was doing. Soon, he would be un-dazzled. I leaned up on my toes, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Edward," I crooned.

"Hmmm?" he breathed, raggedly.

"Can you help me with something?" I was face to face with him now, being held up in his strong arms. I put my face as close to his as possible, without actually touching it.

"Whatever you want Bella, you know that."

"Can you help me pick out a new car?"

His head snapped up, his eyes narrowing to slits, settling me back on the ground. Damn! I knew I had taken it too far. I was hoping that he would take me to a car dealership. Once there, I would never let him buy me a car, but I would be able to prove that I could be around humans, and then he _had _to take me other places.

"I'm not falling for it, Bella." He walked past me, into our room, and over to the large window in the seating area.

I sighed, giving into him. "Fine!" I muttered. As stubborn as I was, he was worse, especially when it came to my safety.

The next morning, I found myself flying into the bathroom. I was nowhere as fast as the rest of the family, which surprised Carlisle, since he thought I would be stronger and faster than all of them at this stage of being a newborn. He was still waiting for my powers to show up, almost positive I would have some.

I leaned over the toilet and began throwing up. I turned around to a booming laughter.

"Howdy, shrimp!"

I whipped my head around. Emmett. For a second I was relieved, glad Edward wasn't here to see my throwing up. One, it was embarrassing. Two, he would be watching me like ten hawks, instead of five, since he thought I might be sick, even though, I couldn't get sick. And three, I was afraid for Emmett, with the nickname he had used for me. Of course it was innocent, but in Edward's eyes it would be an insult. But then as I thought about it, I wondered why Emmett was in Edward and mine's bathroom.

I walked over to the sink, turning on the faucet, and gurgling water through my mouth, spitting it out, and grabbing a towel to wipe my face.

"Emmett." I went over to hug him. I laughed as he picked me up and twirled me around. "What are you doing here?" I managed to squeal out.

"Rose was beautifying herself in our bathroom, and threatened me if I took a peak. But I just got back from hunting, and need a shower."

"Oh, yeah sure. I'll get out of your way."

As I went to walk out of our bathroom, which was the size of a four-car garage, I bumped into Edward.

"Bella?" he asked, peaking into the bathroom behind me. I smiled up at him, and kissed his chest.

"Yes, Edward?"

"Is everything okay?"

Emmett let out a huge howl, and started speaking to Edward, when I whipped around and glared at him. I begged him with my eyes to block his thoughts. Edward felt me tense and turned me back around to him.

"What went on in here?"

"Nothing, Edward."

Edward moved his way past me. "Emmett?" He was glaring at him. Emmett was taller and more muscular than Edward, but Edward had a temper that could turn murderous.

Emmett looked my way, apologizing with his eyes. I rolled my eyes. I was the only who Edward never got angry at. I did cause him to stress and get upset, or so he told me, but it was never to the extent that he allowed himself to get around the rest of the family.

Emmett just repeated what he told me about needing to take a shower, but instead of leaving it at that, told Edward I had thrown up. I walked out of the bathroom, over to the couch and sat down, knowing Edward would have me there in a second anyways.

Edward rushed over to me. "Bella, did you eat any human food?"

I shook my head. Immediately he grabbed me in his arms and called for Carlisle to meet us in his office. When all three of us were seated, me on Edward's lap with his arms around my waist and my head leaning into "my spot" as we called it, in between his neck and head, Edward explained what happened to Carlisle, grabbing the memory from Emmett's mind.

Carlisle looked at me and then back at Edward, smiling. "It's rare," he started, then paused, his eyes shooting up incredulously. "In fact," he continued," I don't think I've ever seen it happen, but Bella, I think we have just discovered your power."

I knew Edward was rolling his eyes. "Carlisle, we can deal with her power later, right now we—" he stopped suddenly, obviously reading Carlisle's mind. His grasp tightened around me, kissing me all over, his body shacking with joy and pure and utter happiness.

"What is it Carlisle?" I pressed. I hated being out of the loop and I hadn't seen Edward that happy since our marriage.

"You're-" but before he could finish Alice came bursting into the room screaming, lifting me up.

"It's twins, Bella!" She screamed jumping up and down.

I looked at everyone in the room, my eyes and smile widening in shock, surprise, and then finally happiness.

I was a vampire and I was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, who makes it difficult for girls to find a boyfriend, since none compare to The Edward Cullen.**

**Overview: In this chapter, we find out a little about Bella's powers, and Bella is finally set free…**

**I have gotten a lot of comments about Edward's anger issues. Don't think I didn't notice them too. ) Bella will get pay back though, so be patient, trust me it will be worth it!**

**Chapter 2: More Power to You**

My head was spinning uncontrollably. It didn't help that Alice was talking to me at vampire speeds, yet somehow still expecting me to understand what she was saying. I looked over at Edward for some help, but he was still grazing his lips over my neck and across my jaw. I slapped his hand.

"Edward," I hissed. I knew this family was really open, but I still wasn't used to Edward's seemingly nonchalant attitude about our open sex life.

He looked up at me, his head cocked, my favorite crooked smile on his lips, and all while looking at me seductively. He put his head back down on me to nuzzle on my shoulder.

"Bella…" he whispered, breathing into my ear, letting it out slowly and purposefully. I swallowed back hard, emotions swirling and overwhelming me.

I couldn't open my mouth to say anything, but the longing in my eyes was answer enough for him. He started nibbling on my ear, his breath occasionally sighing, and floating like wind through my body. I jumped out of his lap, not able to handle his advanced any longer. Alice was still talking, acting as if I had been listening and Carlisle was furiously writing away in a folder.

As soon as I was out of Edward's lap, Alice launched towards me, her smile radiating off of her skin, making me feel like the sun was beating down over me. "Oh, Bella, I just can't wait! We have to go shopping right now!" She pecked me on the cheek, and started running through the house, screaming. I sighed and went to sit back on Edward's lap. There was no way I would get to go shopping; he wouldn't let me. That meant one thing: My babies would be wearing damn expensive clothes. If Alice weren't so cute and perky, I would seriously consider sending her somewhere for help.

"Don't you dare, Bella!" I heard her scream, all while giggling and bouncing off every surface of this custom built mansion.

"Never!" Alice, I smiled back, and let out a sigh.

"Love?" I turned around to face Edward, his eyes, once full of lust, now marked and tinted with concern.

I smiled weakly at him. "Are you-" I could tell he was struggling for the right words. He started over. "Do you _want_ to have children?" By the time he finished, he wasn't looking at me anymore, his eyes downcast. My heart ached in pain. It was different from when he left me. Now it felt as if I had left him. I was causing _him _pain.

"Edward," I said, running my hand along his face, tracing every perfect detail and line, hoping our children would look exactly like him-immaculate and absolutely perfect. "Not only do I want to have children, but I want to have them with you." He looked up at the last part, his eyes relieved for only a second.

"Are you sure, Bella?" God, I loved this man. He never realized how truly amazing he was. It wasn't the fact this his lips were shaped like a lemon, and just as sweet to kiss, or the fact this his eyes were big and shaded with his long lashes. It wasn't even the fact that his hair was so soft and silky and when it rubbed against me, it felt better than any piece of silk clothing ever could. It was his heart. I knew he would never agree with me, telling me his heart was dead, but know matter how overprotective and jealous he got, it was for my best interest. His love was my oxygen, his smile and kisses, melting in my mouth like a piece of chocolate. He had no idea how much I always longed to touch him, to be with him. And now I would have two tiny piece of him. We had become one, in a way neither of us thought possible. We were going to be parents, each child, holding bits of each of us.

He looked at me, lust totally leaving his eyes, and concern and fear taking the forefront emotion. I laughed; he had taken my silence for uncertainty.

"Edward," I began. "You have no idea how happy I am, how much I want these babies to look exactly like you, how I want to hold them and kiss them for the mere fact that they are a part of you." Now it was my turn to look down, but I peaked at him through my lashes. "I thought I couldn't get any happier," I whispered to him.

Edward's smile was glorious. He smothered me with kisses, leading me back to our room, and placing me gently on the bed. Slowly, he started unbuttoning my shirt. When Alice burst into the room, my eyes were wide. This family was open, sure, but this was down right embarrassing! I quickly started fumbling around with my shirt, buttoning it in all the wrong places, becoming flustered.

"You're blushing." Edward looked at me incredulously. I reached up to my cheeks, and felt the rapid heat in them. I looked at Edward, fearful. What if the transformation hadn't taken full effect? What did that even mean? Oh, God. What does this mean for the babies? Are they safe inside me? Questions rapidly flew at me, the answers lost in some abyss.

Alice bashed away my fears, smiling and giggling. "Bella, don't worry! You're going to like your power." She laughed wickedly. "And so will Edward."

I looked over to Edward for explanation but he was just as clueless. "You suck, Alice!" I shoved past her.

"Bella," she laughed. "You'll find out soon enough." She danced in front of me, hopping from one foot to another, leading me to Carlisle's office. I sat down, angrily. Stupid, cute, and giggly vampire. I hated when she blocked her thoughts from Edward—at least when it was _about_ me.

Carlisle was beaming from eye to eye, his smile wide across the horizon of his face. I looked at him expectantly. When I looked behind me at Edward, who was standing over me, his hands on my shoulders, he looked mad. He hated when his family blocked their thoughts, too.

"Well, what's going on?" he asked impatiently.

"Alice," Carlisle warned before he started, "are you going to let me tell them without you bursting in a word every two seconds?"

Her smile fell. "I would never do that, Carlisle." We all laughed. Alice was such a child at heart.

Carlisle looked back over at me, his face and tone suddenly going into doctor mode. "You understand, Bella," Carlisle began, "that having a power in the first place is rare. I always expected you to have one, but this power, if controlled and manipulated correctly, is by far the most powerful of all." I looked at him, and repeated in my head, the line from Spider-Man: With great power, comes great responsibility. Wasn't I already going to be a mother of two? How responsible did I have to get?

He continued on. "Bella, Alice has some things she wants to do with you, so right now, I'm not going to get into all of it. But when you and Edward…had intercourse, your power came into effect." He smiled briefly. "Your power is very dangerous, Bella. I want you to be careful." He eyed Edward quickly and I knew they were having a silent conversation.

We started to leave the room much sooner than I liked. I had so many questions. What did Carlisle mean, my power came into affect while Edward and I were being intimate? Was that the reason we were blessed enough to be having children? I turned to Edward, but Alice leaped in the way. "Shopping!" she yelled excitedly. It amazed me how one word could have such an opposite affect on people. Alice started clapping, and I groaned. I quickly smiled, though, remembering Edward. He would never let me go, and he would be able to stop Alice from getting anything for the twins without my permission.

"Sorry, Alice." I wanted to let her down easy. "Edward would never let me go. You know that." I went to walk into our bedroom, but I didn't hear anyone following behind me. I turned back around. Edward was looking at me, a ghost of a smile on his face, concern and worry in his eyes, and then at Alice, who seemed like she was on a trampoline, she was jumping so high.

"Carlisle said that with your power, you retain your human senses."

I looked at Alice, like she had asked me how the world was created in seven days.

She sighed, explaining what she meant. "You won't be affected by the blood, Bella."

"Oh." It dawned on me. I looked carefully over at Edward. He wasn't protesting—that was a sure sign of approval. With no chance of me wanting human blood, and Edward not putting up an angry fight, I suddenly became excited. I never thought I'd see the day where I was excited about going shopping. I ran over to him, kissing him all over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Now I was almost as excited as Alice, and Edward let out a chuckle.

"You're welcome, Bella."

Alice and I skipped down the stairs, smiles super glued to our faces.

"Alice," Edward warned. We stopped dead in our tracks and spun around.

"Yes, brother dear?" Alice giggled out.

"You're forgetting something."

Alice looked puzzled. "Oh, Bella, your coat."

Edward smiled. "And?"

Alice looked thoroughly confused. Then she looked up at him suspiciously. "No, Edward!" Alice reprimanded.

"That was the agreement, Alice." Edward was no longer amused.

"But we both _know _she'll be fine." Alice tapped her temple. I stifled a laugh. How many times had Alice done that over the past month, only to be met with Edward's insistence that the future changes? Probably everyday.

Edward walked gracefully down the stairs. I couldn't help but thinking about before when Alice walked in on us. Now that I was allowed out of the house, maybe I didn't want to go so much. I looked at Edward longingly, and he smiled at me, reading my thoughts, and winking at me. He planted a kiss on my forehead. Alice groaned.

"Fine, Edward! Be the party pooper that you are!" She stomped toward the door, and Edward took my hand in his, and led me out to the garage.

"You're coming with us?" I asked, excited. Now Alice couldn't force me to do anything with Edward there. Then again, if Edward dazzled me, I would end up doing anything _he _wanted. I internally moaned. I knew he would use it against me.

"Of course," Edward said, smiling down at me. "Last time I checked, I helped make these babies, I thought I should help pick out things for them, too."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Since when do you like to shop, Edward?"

He smiled at me, but didn't answer my question. Something was going on.

"Edward?" I pressed.

"Bella?" he countered.

"Ugh, fine," I moaned. "Don't answer me then." I turned around to face him, stopping our walking. "Even though," I said, looking at him, pleading and pouting, "it's what I really want."

Edward looked at me and laughed. "Let me get this straight," he said, still laughing. "What you really, really want is for me to answer that question?" I nodded my head. "Not a new car?" he pressed. I rolled my eyes, and unleashed our hands, walking over to the Volvo, stomping the whole way. No I didn't want a new car! Edward was smart, but when was he going to get that piece of information through his thick and stubborn skull?

"Bella!" Alice's chirpy voice called. I spun around to see she was sitting in Edward's "special car", the Aston Martin. She sat on the passenger side. And signaled me over to her. Edward smiled at me and got in on the driver's side, starting the car, and revving the engine.

Edward turned to talk to Alice, who was settling me on her lap. "Alice, that isn't safe for Bella."

"Oh shut up and drive," Alice shot back. Edward however didn't move the car a centimeter. "Fine, Edward," she said, unbuckling us, and moving to the black leather counsel in the middle of us. "And how do you think this is safe for _me_," she whined.

Edward laughed. "You're a vampire, Alice, nothing will hurt you. And besides, you said it yourself, everything will be fine."

Alice rolled her eyes, unhappy about her own words being used against her.

I looked around the interior of the car while Alice and Edward bickered away. Last time I was in here, it had been prom and it was too dark to make out any of the features. But as I looked at it now, under the light of the overcast sky, I realized how impeccably clean and miraculous this car was.

The interior was all black but the side of the doors and the middle of the seats had a red hue. The polished look of the car and all the high tech features, made my mouth gape open. This car must have cost a fortune! Obviously, I wasn't happy with that.

"So, what's the occasion?"

Alice and Edward snapped out of their argument, looking over at me with questioning eyes.

"Why this extremely nice, and way too expensive car?" I explained.

Edward looked over at me and smiled.

"This is a special occasion car, Bella, and I think this is a special occasion."

With that, Edward pressed harder on the gas, and we zoomed our way through what would finally lead us to the life that was New York: New York City.

**Here we come New York! I'm going to be extremely busy the next week, but if I get a lot of reviews and people like it, I will try and finish reworking Chapter 3 and get it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, who makes it difficult for girls to find a boyfriend, since none compare to The Edward Cullen.**

**Overview: In this chapter, Alice, Edward, and Bella are at a restaurant in New York, waiting for a certain vampire's special appearance. Anyone know who it is? Also, this chapter became so long that I had to break it up into several parts. The chapter after this will still be at the restaurant, with more revenge, and then we will get to the shopping, which will probably be two separate chapters, too. Enjoy, and please review; it honestly makes me write faster and try harder.**

**Also—cheers—Edward does not really have a temper in this one. It will get a little bad again, but like I have promised all of you, Bella and Alice are going to teach him a lesson…just not right now!**

**Chapter 3: Sweet Revenge**

Edward was kissing me as if his life depended on it. His lips moved swiftly yet softly and his hand was pushing me hard against him, but still caressing me. I could feel the outline of his body, hard, sculpted, and perfect on mine. I sighed, giving into him. I knew he had no problem kissing me in front of people, but this, _this _was something entirely new.

When we had finally reached the hustle and bustle, the tall, skyscraper buildings, and the varying ethnicities and styles that lurked around the streets, covering the ground like grass covers mud, I knew we had arrived. Edward insisted on taking me out to dinner before we started any shopping whatsoever. He argued that I needed energy; Alice argued that shopping was an adrenaline rush and therefore my energy would be in full throttle. After almost two and a half years, I still didn't understand how Alice could deceive herself into thinking that I was just as enthusiastic about shopping as she was. Edward had obviously won, playing the baby card.

"Edward," I breathed against his mouth, while one of his hands was still holding me desperately to him, the other moving wildly in my hair—something Alice was sure to get upset over.

"Hmmm?" was all he managed, and barely.

"You need to stop," I told him. He moaned and kept roaming his mouth over mine, ignoring the passer-byers. I, however, being pinned up against a wall near the women's restroom, got to see every single look that was thrown his way. Jealousy surged through my body. Pretty soon I would be big and fat and would eat like the pig that I would soon become. I hardly doubted he would be able to find me remotely attractive then. How did he even find me attractive now? I sighed and started pushing against his rock hard abs. Wrong move. He moved his hands quickly over mine, pulling them around his neck, clasping them there, so now I had no way of getting him off of me. I tried the last thing I could think of. "Please, Edward?" I had stopped moving my lips with his, letting them slump into a frown. He pulled away, slightly amused.

"Why, love?" he asked, his smile tilting higher and higher. His tongue began dancing with mine playfully again, tempting me beyond my limits.

"Because we are in a public place, Alice is still waiting for us at our table, _and _because every single girl that passes by has this look—" but he wouldn't let me say another word. He backed off of me and put one of his fingers over my mouth. His mouth was still so close to my face, his breath stirring around me, making me dizzy and swoon.

He moved his mouth so it was right next to my ear, slowly breathing, letting the cool surge of air, tickle it's way inside of me. I may be a vampire, but that didn't mean he couldn't still dazzle me. "Love, I'd do anything for you, you know that."

I smiled, nodding my head, happy I had finally won.

"But not that." He let out a low chuckle, and growled playfully at me, before launching his lips onto mine again, as if somehow I was the safe harbor.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!" I screamed into his lips, trying to convey to him how upset I was.

"Yes, dear wife?" He was having fun. That got me riled up even more. I shoved against his body, trying to get by him. He held me prisoner. "Bella," he whispered, his lips still by my ear, "I don't think you realize what you're doing to me." I huffed, annoyed, and crossed my arms over my chest, raising my eyebrows, and daring him to go on. He mocked shock and I rolled my eyes. "I'm like the predator and you're like the prey," he joked. "I'm just _dying _to have you."

"That's it you two!" Alice! I was never so happy to see her! I ducked under Edward's arms and ran over to her.

"Thank you," I whispered, shooting death glares back at Edward. He walked behind us, hands in the pockets of his black jeans, a smirk ever present on his face. As we went back to the table, the waitress came over, her eyes immediately locking with Edward's. I rolled my eyes, completely annoyed by this point.

Edward held out my chair for me, scooting me close to the table, and then sat in his own, reaching for my hand, and intertwining ours together on the table.

"Is it just the three of you?" she asked.

Alice had a twinkle in her eye, her seat bouncing up and down with her. "There will be one more," she said, her excitement too much to control.

I looked over at Edward, shocked. His eyebrows were raised in a playful banter. He wasn't going to tell me. "Fine, don't tell me, Edward, but I swear you _will_ pay for today!" I refused to look at him after that.

He squeezed my hand tighter. "Hormones already kicking in, love?" He said it loud enough so the waitress could hear. I was mortified!

I looked over at him, my eyes asking him why he had done that to embarrass me. He had gone too far. He looked into my eyes, seeming to sense that, and reached over the table, cupping my head in his free hand and stroking my cheek. "I'm sorry, Bella," he whispered. "I really am." He kissed my lips passionately and when we pulled out of our embrace, the waitress was hyperventilating and Alice sat there, impatient and looking at us accusingly. I, however, was smiling, and Edward seemed pleased with himself.

"Do you need a minute?" The waitress was staring at us, eyes looking longingly at Edward.

I was about to tell her that, yes, we needed longer to look over the menu, when Edward interrupted me. He glanced at the waitress' nametag and gave her a seductive smile. I rolled my eyes and they began to feel dizzy with all the rolling they had done today. I didn't mind when he used his charm on me, but using it on someone else was a whole different story. "Michelle," he spoke sweetly, his usual velvety voice, running even smoother, like honey, "if you could give us ten seconds, that would be great."

I looked up from my menu, unsure of what he was up to. How would I be ready to decide in ten seconds? By the time his eyes met with mine, he already had his lips pressing against me, and I sighed in content.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. _I sighed. Okay, so that was why he wanted ten seconds. When he pulled his lips away from mine, I was motionless, sitting there, waiting and wanting more.

"I think we're ready now," he smiled to Michelle. She nodded her head, letting out a suppressed sigh.

After she took his order, going to stand close to him so she could "hear what he was saying better," she looked over at me. I stared at her, my eyes wide and expectant, my arms folded across my chest. So what if my hormones were kicking in after only a week! She deserved it.

Surprisingly, she somehow didn't feel the need to come closer to me to hear what I had to say; she remained next to _my _husband.

"What can I get for you?" She scratched the top of her head, bringing her finger down and curling it around a reddish-brown curl, twirling it in front of Edward. She smiled, giggly at Edward, but looked bored talking to me, so I decided to make it worth her while.

"I can't decide yet," I smiled sweetly at her, running my eyes up and down, and all across the menu—all part of my little charade.

"I'll just move on then." She looked over at Alice, but I stopped her.

"Wait! I know what I want now."

She looked at me, not answering, just waiting.

I drummed my fingers on the table, making it seem as if I was still a little unsure. "The salad sounds nice," I finally responded.

She let out a puff of air, growing agitated with me. _Good!_ "Which salad?" Now, she wasn't even pretending to like me.

I looked up at her, all innocent and hurt, but regained my composure. "What would you recommend?"

"House salad," she replied quickly.

I looked at the menu, seeing what exactly was on the house salad. For now, it would do. "I'll take it."

She looked relieved and finally moved on to Alice. Edward looked at me quizzically, like he knew what I was up to, but he couldn't read my mind, so unless I told him, he would be in the dark, and he hated that.

I was going to kill two birds, with one stone.

Oh, how sweet revenge is!


	4. Chapter 4

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, although in my dreams, I have been known to steal Edward…this is fiction after all!**

**Overview: In this chapter, Alice, Edward, and Bella are at a restaurant in New York, still waiting for a certain vampire's special appearance. Some revenge is taken, a little shocker, and mostly just talk. You will find out why three vampires are at a restaurant towards the end. Edward is unsure of how you keep vampire babies growing, as well as Carlisle, so they are keeping all avenues open, however, try and guess what Bella's power is. I'm leaving some clues every now and then!**

**Sorry this took so long! Hopefully you enjoy it. A little more revenge is extracted, but the finally will be in the next chapter. In this chapter, you will realize Bella is a little headstrong and independent. I explain the reasoning for that in the chapter, but with both being vampires now, I wanted them to be equal. Eventually Edward is going to start being overbearing and overprotective again, especially with the twins on the way, but that won't last for long. And in a few chapters, you find out what Bella's power is!**

**Chapter 4: Sweetened Revenge**

Before I let the waitress leave, I gently reached out to touch her arm, letting her know she was needed.

She stood still for a second, assumingly getting her emotions in check, before she jolted back around, her face flickering like a candle's flame into anger before going out completely, showing no emotion. I could see her tanned and sculpted body trying to stretch with the tenseness of her muscles. I was getting to her—good to know.

"Before you place my order in, may I please change it?" I asked this in my sweetest voice, my eyes dancing across her face, searching for a reaction that was hidden beneath the mask of plastic surgery.

She cleared her throat, and roughly moved her hand through her hair, shaking it around a little bit, like trying to wake up her brain. She nodded her head, no words slipping from her too puckered lips, and turned to go place in the order of a burger instead of a salad.

As Edward turned to me to ask me a question, Alice started giggling, obviously knowing the outcome of what this revenge would be.

I smiled sweetly at Edward, letting him know there was no way he could get any information out of me. He sighed, shutting his mouth. As he went to open it again, I moved my pale, bony hand that was resting over the napkin in my lap, to his mouth where his lips had shaped into the cutest pout.

I couldn't resist, so I moved my finger from his lips and went to kiss him, but this time he was the one to pull back.

My eyebrows rose in shock and he chuckled. "Giving is better than receiving," he smiled. "So why don't you start giving me some information."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, if you don't give me a kiss, you won't be receiving _some_ for awhile."

"Really?" he asked, brining his finger to my left temple, and dragging a path down the side of my face to my arm and coming back up to my collarbone, where he started to slide his finger down my chest.

My breathing suddenly became erratic and Edward smiled, withdrawing his hand as Alice fake coughed.

"Fine, you win, but I'm still not telling you." I grinned wickedly at him, regaining my composure, folding my slender, toned arms across my now fairly ample chest. Ever since my change into a vampire, Edward had become even more over protective, forcing me to become more bold and daring, not to rile him up, but to keep him in check. "You know, Edward," I said, still grinning like a mad woman, "I think I'm the one wearing the pants in this relationship now."

He smiled, grabbing my hand off my lap, and enveloping it in his, resting our hands on his knee. "You always did, Bella. Minus anything dealing with protecting you, I would do anything for you."

I looked at him, about to protest that in almost ever situation, he found something wrong with it, therefore becoming too overprotective, allowing me almost no freedom, but Alice cleared her throat, taking a moment to pucker her lips before speaking, interrupting my argument.

"This is really sweet and cute," Alice smiled, "but seeing as I can't be all cute and cuddly with my loved one, please knock it off…for my sake."

"Sorry, Alice," I smiled at her. "Romeo here seems to always take his emotions overboard." I looked over at him, eyebrows raised, daring him to argue with my insinuations.

Instead he looked over at Alice. "And Juliet here, loves putting herself in dangerous situations. What else is Romeo supposed to do?"

I laughed while rolling my eyes, and dropped it. The waitress was coming back by, and I couldn't wait to get her riled up again.

"Ma'am?" I politely stopped her.

She turned around, putting on a fake smile. "You…again. How can I help you?"

The plan had been put into motion, now it was time to load up the arsenal, before awaiting its explosion.

"I've decided to change my order." For her sake, even though she couldn't really argue, I added: "If that's okay."

She stared at me, disbelief and then fury etching the lines on her face, and marking her eyes with an overcast. "Again?" she asked, unsure if she heard me correctly or not. "This is the third time, right?"

I smiled up at her. "Hormones," I explained, patting my flat stomach. So far I showed no signs of pregnancy, and that must have ticked her off even more.

"I'm sorry," she said coolly, "but the order has already been placed. If you want to order anything else, you'll have to pay for it."

I opened my mouth to speak, slowly drawing the time out, making my movements exaggerated. "And what is the name of this restaurant?" She looked at me, for a moment relief flooding in, as if she expected me to ask to speak to the manager.

"Bella Amore," she stated. "It's Italian. At least the last part is." Then going on, bragging about the restaurant she worked at, she added: "It's the number one Italian restaurant in New York City, number three out of all the restaurants in the city."

"How long has this place been opened?"

"Actually, barely two weeks. Amazing it has done so well already."

"Oh," I said, acting surprised. Edward nudged me, now knowing where this was going, and Alice giggled, obviously looking forward to her vision playing out in real life.

"And do you know who owns it?" Now she was getting nervous, afraid I would bypass the manager altogether and go straight to the owner.

She nodded her head, and I waited patiently until she spoke. "A Mr. Edward Cullen." Her face lit up when she said his name. She leaned in, almost as if in a whisper. "Apparently, or so I've heard, he could put the Abercrombie models to shame." As she said this, she looked up, daring a glance at Edward, as if she thought, he too, could fit into that category. I smiled. Her innocence was just too cute.

I smirked. "That happens to be my husband." Shock took over, and her mouth hung open, her eyes darting between Edward and me. Surprise, Michelle! "Now if you could please change my order, before I—"

Edward cut me off, standing, and offering the young waitress his hand. "Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

She nodded her head, dazed by his charm and looks, and at the huge mistake she had just made.

"Sorry about my wife. We're expecting twins." He charmed her with his smile, looking into her eyes, speaking in his velvety smooth voice. "Go ahead and change her order, just explain the situation."

The waitress came back around to me, her pen on her paper, awaiting my decision. Edward had stifled my victory, so I would have to prolong her torture as long as possible. When Edward was my boyfriend, I got insanely jealous and insecure when other girls looked at him, but they had a right to, because technically he wasn't taken. Now he was, and he was mine. I saw the way the waitress would bat her eyes at him, sticking out her chest and leaning over. Payback was a bitch, but in this case, she deserved it.

Two minutes had passed without anyone saying anything, expect for Alice's sudden eruption of giggles. The waitress started to glare at her, until she remembered exactly whom she was serving.

"Bella, can you hurry it up, _please_?" I, too, giggled, and then nodded at Edward's insistence. I was going to wait another two minutes, but after that, I'd let her go, and hopefully she'd never bother us again.

I remembered Edward surprising me with pictures of this restaurant in the before and after stages. He said it was the least he could do, and that it would help me to not only remember Forks, but the little restaurant where we had our first date. Now being here, for the first time after only seeing pictures, it was more beautiful than I ever could have imagined.

Snapping out of my daze, I looked up at the waitress who looked murderous. "I've decided I'm just going to stick with what I have."

I smiled at her sweetly, knowing she could do nothing about it. "You're sure?" she muffled.

I nodded my head. "For now, I'm positive."

She walked away disgusted and Alice and I broke out into a fit of laughter. Edward sat at the table staring at me, not amused.

When we finally silenced, he spoke. "Bella, that isn't like you."

I scoffed at him. "So you can give dirty looks to every man that has a nasty thought about me, but I can do nothing over your female fan club?" I spat the last words, disgusted at the way the female population thrusted themselves onto _my_ husband.

Edward squeezed my hand. "You know I only have eyes for you, love."

I smiled, while Alice interrupted us. "I thought we came to some kind of agreement?"

"We did, Alice!" I laughed at her. I turned my gaze from Edward to her, so she could tell I was serious, but standing right behind her in the distance was our waitress, her eyes locked on Edward, talking to the female hostess and pointing.

"Didn't her mother ever teach her it was rude to point?" I muttered.

Edward must have noticed the dirty looks I was sending their way, because he leaned over, and grabbed my face between his hands, staring intently at me. At first he brushed his lips against mine, but the passion grew, and I had to pull away before this became some sort of tempting escapade.

"I had to give them a show," he reasoned.

"Of course you did, Edward."

He smiled, his crooked smile, his dimples more prominent than ever. "I had to show them how content and happy I was." He paused before continuing. "How by being with you, I don't regret anything and how without you, life holds no meaning. How I could be with absolutely no one else because the word love doesn't even cover what we have. Anything else wouldn't please me. Believe me, Bella, when I say that _you _are my reason for everything. Believe me, okay? I promise it's true."

Alice groaned, getting up from the table and walking to the restroom. Edward was rubbing circles in the palm of my left hand, occasionally playing around with my wedding ring.

"I believe you," I stated, fighting a wide grin to cross my face.

He smiled. "Good. Now please refrain from any other type of revenge. I don't want to have to choose between my wife and my employee."

I laughed. "Like it would really be a hard decision." I gave him a loving but warning glance, before continuing. "And I only want to mess with her a little bit more, just to show her whose boss."

"Because you were the pants in this relationship, right?"

I nodded, smiling. "See, Edward. Love isn't difficult for us. Just nod and agree, and we'll last forever."

He shook his head. "And how is it you came to be so independent again?"

"Three words. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme. I have the best role models a girl could ask for."

I felt tiny, prickling hands on my shoulders, and turned around to see Alice. She gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Oh, Bella, that was just so sweet!" She started to skip to her chair, weaving out of a waiter's way, her eyes wide with excitement and joy.

She pointed a finger at Edward. "And if you _ever _think about being overbearing again, you will have to face the wrath of four women, and three men. _No one _will be on your side."

I laughed. "Thanks, Alice. You did a wonderful job of threatening my husband."

Alice giggled, the tinkling sound, vibrating off our glasses.

The waitress brought over our meals, placing a steak with asparagus at the empty table setting. Edward's was the last plate she set down. "Enjoy," she smiled, facing him, leaning down, and almost over him.

I glared at the waitress until she walked away and then had to stifle a giggle. She had no clue we wouldn't even be eating our meals. The smell of human food was repulsive to us. But as the smell wafted through my nose, my stomach let me know it was hungry, letting out a low grumble. At first I ignored it, not believing it was real. Vampires _hated _human food. It was only right for me to be the same.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

I cleared my throat. "Nothing," I smiled. "I scooted my chair on the floor," I explained. How did I tell me overprotective, overbearing vampire husband I was hungry for human food? It was unheard of. I dug in nevertheless, and it melted in my mouth, the sweetness and juice extinguishing my appetite.

"You seem to thoroughly enjoy that," Alice commented, looking at my skeptically.

"Who's planning on eating that?" I asked, reflecting the question with one of my own, pointing to the steak and asparagus that belonged to no one as of now. I began eyeing it, hunger overcoming my senses. This was so weird…

As if deciding to answer my question himself, are mysterious guest appeared in front of the table. I smiled, shocked. What was _he _doing here? And why?


	5. Chapter 5

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, although in my dreams, I have been known to steal Edward…this is fiction after all!**

**Overview: We meet our visitor and someone gets a surprise. Ew!**

**Chapter 5: Lethargic Loser**

He took the seat next to us and smiled. I continued stuffing food into my mouth like I hadn't eaten for months, which when you think about it, was true.

Alice gave me a weird look. I wasn't supposed to like human food; in fact I was supposed to be repulsed by the mere sound of it. But I wasn't.

Edward smiled at me encouragingly, surprising me with his reaction. I'm guessing he had read Carlisle's mind about this whole pregnancy situation, but since Carlisle wasn't for certain about how me being pregnant was even possible, Alice was left in the dark…something she hated. No wonder she insisted on torturing me today. Before it could get out of hand, I wanted to set some ground rules.

"Okay, Alice," I began. "I wanted to make sure you realized that _I _was doing _you _a favor."

"Bella, I hardly call you letting me shop for baby clothes a favor from you. You know I would buy it clothes anyways and sneak them on the baby."

I sighed. "Fine. Buy whatever you want _but _the maximum number of outfits you can purchase is five."

"Five! Bella, are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?!"

I laughed and looked over at Edward. He smiled at me encouragingly, though I knew it wouldn't last for long. He would be extremely upset with what I was going to say next.

"Calm down! Five outfits for _today_. I'll consider letting you get some more at a later date." Alice laughed, before her face suddenly became serious and I felt Edward tense up, most likely in anger and exasperation. It was apparent that they had both seen my choice.

"I will not agree to that. Absolutely not," Alice whined. "I would rather get one outfit than have those stipulations."

Edward was nodding his head, agreeing with Alice. "Bella, you're being ridiculous. And in case you are forgetting, this is my child, too. I do get a say in this."

"I know you do, Edward, but if this choice were up to Alice and you, this baby would get a mansion for its first birthday. I don't want our baby growing up and always being able to depend on _the Cullen wealth_. I want him or her to know what it feels like to earn something through hard work. I refuse to let the baby wear anything designer. No article of clothing needs to cost more than $20."

Alice had the most pitiful look on her face. If she could cry, I knew she would be. I stared at her puppy-dog face, almost breaking my resolve. I thought I saw a glistening water droplet slide from the corner of her eye, but dismissed it, knowing it was impossible.

"Bella," she sniffled. "Are you really that cruel?"

"I'm not being cruel, Alice!" I argued. "It's called being responsible and sensible."

"Bella," Edward whispered, his heavy breath, centimeters from my ear. "You know this is the one time I won't let you get what you want."

"Edward," I moaned, about to argue until I felt a wave of lethargy. Oh, yeah! Our guest at the table happened to be able to play with peoples' emotions. I tried glaring at him, but my eyelids wanted nothing more than to shut down. "Thanks a lot, Jasper," I mumbled.

He smiled at me and nodded his head toward Edward. Oh, so Edward was in on this! As much as I loved my husband, he was going to pay!

"Edward." My tone gave me a way, and he immediately jerked his head to look at me. I could see him shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Bella, love, what is it?" He placed his hand on my knee underneath the table, and gently started rubbing it, very conspicuously moving it farther and farther up my leg. So he thought he could _seduce _me into giving in to what he wanted _and _to let him off the hook? What, no dazzling this time? I suddenly felt bad for my husband and the payback he would receive. Jasper gave me a weird look, letting me know he felt whatever emotions were suddenly coursing through my body.

I was surprised that Edward was actually doing this—pretending to be all innocent. Did he not witness the last two hours of my glares and payback to our waitress? And she was someone I didn't even know! If he thought he would get off easy, he had something else coming for him.

"I want to know why Jasper is here."

Edward's hand moved even farther up my leg and his lips dusted my cheek. It was a simple, yet delicious kiss and threw off my train of thought. But as soon as I was recollected again, and realized what he had been attempting to do—again—I became even more upset.

"Edward! Why won't you answer me?"

"Calm down, Bella," Edward soothed. He patted my stomach, reminding me of our miracle. I knew he was overjoyed to be a father and didn't want to take any chances of something going wrong. That is, after all, why he brought a vampire to a restaurant. He wanted all the bases covered, as he put it.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "I just feel like whatever is going on is some big secret. I don't understand why everyone is acting so strange and jittery."

"Everyone's on edge because of the baby, Bella. No one wants anything to happen to either of you."

I believed in the sincerity of his voice, but noticed the half-truth in his words.

"And Jasper?" I questioned. I knew Edward was here to be his usual overprotective, but loving, self. And of course Alice was here to shop. But Jasper? Around all of these humans? In New York City? It seemed…out of place.

"Suddenly I'm chopped liver?" Jasper asked. Alice giggled, apparently finding the _old _saying still funny.

"That's not what I meant, Jazz, sorry. I just meant that I know you are here for a reason. I saw the look Edward gave you. And plus, you would try and avoid…this type of situation…as best as you could. But apparently your services are needed. I want to know why."

Edward shook his head. I don't know if it was from knowing he lost or from the fact that he didn't want to admit why Jasper was here.

"You're much too observant for your own good."

"Jeez, thanks, Edward. I don't need Jasper to feel the _love _radiating off of you," I replied sarcastically.

He gave me an impish smile, but said nothing, so I decided to prompt him. "Edward, I'm not an idiot. I know Jasper is here for a reason. Now do I not only want to know why he is here, but I also want to know why you won't tell me."

"I'll make a deal with you," he suggested.

"No deals, Edward, only compromises."

"Fine, a compromise of sorts."

"Of sorts?" He really was trying to wheedle his way out of this one.

"A compromise," he stated simply. "Happy?"

"Very."

"Good, then to my proposal. I'll answer one of your questions now, and the other one later."

That seemed fair enough. Almost too fair, as if there was some sort of catch. "What's the catch?"

"No catch," Alice giggled. What the hell was she so excited about?

"M-hmm."

"Bella, really, there is no catch. I promise, love." I looked into Edward's eyes, searching for the truth amongst the vast plains of green.

"Edward, your pupils are glinting."

"What?" he coughed. "Bella, that's absurd and you know it."

"I'm serious!"

"Pupils can't 'glisten'."

"Well, congratulations, Edward. You're special because yours do!"

"Fine, Bella, but what's the point? Why does it matter if 'my pupils glisten'?"

"The green part of your eyes holds nothing but the absolute truth, because I know that is what you are telling me. But how am I supposed to know if you are leaving information out?"

He sighed, giving me free reign to continue. "The black portion of your eyes, your pupils, hides the emotion that you feel for whatever is up your sleeve and you _know _I hate surprises."

"I know you do, Bella, and that is why Jasper is here."

I stared at him, confused. I looked around the table. Alice was nearly like Tigger; not only was she bouncing in her seat, she was practically falling _out _of it. And then there was Jasper, twitching slightly, probably because of the emotional overload I was giving him at the moment. Finally, Edward, who looked extremely apprehensive. His hands rested together on the table and his thumbs were twitching together in unison. They appeared to be doing a dance of 'bang bang'.

I sighed. All the signs were in front of me. Alice way too excited. Edward was edgy and jumpy. "So explain why you are in need of Jasper's help?"

"To keep you calm for your surprise!" Alice blurted.

Suddenly I wanted to throw everything I had just eaten, back up. _Surprise! _But Edward knew better than that. I looked over to him, my eyes fearful.

"Why?" I choked out.

Edward bit his bottom lip, something I rarely saw him do, and glanced in Jasper's direction. Immediately I felt a wave of calm, relaxing me to my very core.

And then there was a new emotion; one I _never _wanted to experience again. I was excited. But not just excited. This was Alice in overdrive.

_Oh god_, I thought. _Whatever it is Edward has up his sleeve, he knew I would never go for it on my own. _

"It's something big, isn't it?" I asked.

Suddenly, Alice was out of her chair, grabbing and tugging on my arm.

"Careful!" Edward yelled, getting on his feet, and pushing Alice's arms off of me.

"I was just trying to help," Alice whined.

"It's okay, Alice," I smiled. "At least _you _didn't get me a surprise." I turned and glared at Edward who just shook his head.

"So you never answered my question," I prodded.

"What question?"

He wants to play dumb? Fine, he can play dumb. I'll just have to break this simple English sentence down into words that a 100-year old vampire can understand. "The surprise. Big or small?"

"Oh. That."

"Yes. That. What did you think I was talking about?"

"It's small," he answered, ignoring the question I had just asked him completely.

"Small?" I questioned. For some reason, Edward, surprise, and small, just didn't seem to fit together in a sentence. It reminded me of using a double negative.

"Yes. It's a small token of my love for you."

Those words did it. A small token of his love, could turn out to be a damn island. Only he would think that an island would be of no comparison to my love…and a small one. I shook my head at him.

He smiled, crookedly. I tried to scowl; I really hated when he used his perfection to affect me so.

"Bella," he pleased, dropping his voice so that is sounded husky. His arm now encircled my waist, resting low on my back. So he was bringing out all the guns, now?

I knew that I would lose either way, so going with it now and getting it over with, really would be best. "You forgot about our compromise," I reminded him.

"I'm scratching the compromise. Because of Alice's big mouth, you'll find out shortly why Jasper is here and why I didn't want to tell you."

I took a deep breath, in preparation for what was to come. Right now, I was definitely _not _excited. My hate for surprises was able to counter Jasper's power in making me Alice-like.

As everyone stood up and we got ready to leave, Jasper hit me with another wave of excitement. _Oh god_, I thought one more time, before the effect took over completely.

Becoming Alice-like, I grabbed Edward's hand from around my waist, jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. "Edward!" I said, excitedly. "Show me my surprise!!!" Inwardly, I knew my true self. And my true self, was groaning.

**Sorry about the long wait! I'm extremely busy. Some reviews might help…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer, even though my dreams tell me otherwise.**

**Overview: Alice-like Bella receives her surprise.**

**Chapter 6: I Smell Surprise and Contradictions**

I was still wrapped tightly around Edward's body. He laughed at my current state, while reaching behind his back to pull out his wallet.

"Love, can you please grab a few bills out of here. I'd need both my hands to do it, and one of them is rather enjoying its occupation at the moment. I'd really prefer not to interrupt it." 

I rolled my eyes at him. He was indeed a horny vampire. His hand that was "enjoying its occupation" was tickling the bare skin of my back, occasionally dipping below the waistline of my jeans, fingering and toying with the straps of my thong.

He held the wallet, while I reached in, looking around for the smallest bill, but unfortunately he only kept $100 bills in there…lots of them, might I add.

As forcibly excited as I was, this realization brought it down a notch. Surely Edward's restaurant wouldn't be that expensive. I mean, of course, it was beyond gorgeous and top of the line, but he wasn't in it to make a profit; only to bring a little piece of my old life with us to my new life.

"There has to be some lesser bills in here, Edward. I know for a fact our food cost under $40."

As difficult as it was, I still managed to cross my arms over my chest. At this point people were starting to stare. But obviously I didn't care. I would win at least _one_ argument today. And what were they hoping would happen to us? Would they seriously ask the _manager_ to kick the _owner_ out? 

Edward sighed. "Bella, love, please be complacent, if only for today." He sent a short, but pleading glance to Jasper.

"Jasper, don't!" I warned. If Jasper's sole purpose today was to keep my emotions in check to go along with whatever Edward had in mind, he was sorely mistaken. This realization alone made me jump out of Edward's grasp. I was not happy with him at the moment.

When I was out of his arms, I saw Edward count at five bills and place them on the table. My mouth dropped open. I quickly ran to snatch back four of the bills but our waitress conveniently got there first and snatched up her "earnings."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but my husband did not mean to put that many bills on the table," I told her, reaching for the bills and glaring at Edward simultaneously.

"I think he did," she responded smugly, walking away.

She infuriated me like no other! "You're fired!" I yelled, loud enough for the whole restaurant to here. "Now give me back my money!"

Edward chose this time to show up. He waved the waitress off and encased me in his arms. "So you finally agree that my money is your money now? Thank you," he smiled.

"What? I agreed to no such thing."

"Oh, but you did, my love," he replied smugly.

I groaned. "Whatever. I might have said it, but I didn't mean it."

"You didn't?" he asked, nuzzling his nose on the back on my neck.

"No," I repeated. "I didn't."

"Are you sure?" he asked, gently pushing me toward the exit, where a good 20 people were waiting for tables.

"Never been more positive."

He now had me up against the exit door. Today was definitely a frisky day for him. "Not even this?" he asked, barely getting out the last word. His hands grabbed my ass and forcefully shoved me against him, his lips moving swiftly and passionately against my own. My knees started to buckle, so he just moved his hands lower, wrapping them around my inner thighs and pulling my legs around his waist. I felt my back opening the door for us, a few people gasping. At that, I moved my face away from his, but that didn't stop him. He started to kiss my cheeks, his tongue roaming over the heated areas.

"Edward! We're in public."

"I love how observant you are, love," he whispered, chuckling. 

I wiggled my way out of his grasp. I knew I normally wouldn't be able to. Even though I was a newborn, I was still weak—something Carlisle hadn't expected.

"You're blushing, Bella."

"What!" I practically screamed. _Me? Blushing?_ That was impossible. Wasn't it?

"When we get home, I'll have Carlisle explain everything," he replied happily. Obviously, whatever this was about, he was loving every second of it. 

"Is that why you took a vampire to a restaurant?"

He chuckled. "No, but it is why you actually enjoyed the food."

"So how do you know what is going on with me, and why won't you tell me?"

He chuckled again. "For one, Alice is upset because she _doesn't_ know. It isn't definite. Carlisle has to run some tests, but after hearing his thoughts, it is most definitely the greatest power I could ever ask for you to have."

"Really?" I asked, completely enthralled.

"M-hmm," he muttered, growing dangerously closer to me.

I whipped around, so that my back was facing him. "You said you had a surprise?" I muttered with disgust, though it would be better than another public display of affection. I loved Edward, and I knew that. We didn't need all of New York to know that, too.

"You seem to be contradicting yourself today."

"Really?" I said, distracted, looking at the streets of New York. Hoards of people were passing by, a few female eyes lingering on Edward longer than I would have liked. It made me want to get a t-shirt that read: 'I'm having his kid, so stay away! I'm hormonal!'

Through searching the streets, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. Yellow taxis, bicyclists, runners, people screaming into their phones, and of course the tourists, which I guess you could add me to. The city was enthralling, but I still couldn't figure out why Alice was jumping up and down right next to me, as if I were missing something important. I knew Jasper was doing his best to calm her, even encasing her, but nothing would help. Damn it! This was something big…too big for my liking, and I knew it; Edward knew it, too, hence Jasper.

"Yea. You say that my money is mine—which it isn't—and then you actually want a surprise. Did I ever tell you how much you truly mesmerize me?"

Perfect! Now that we were off the topic of sex in the city, I could now steer clear of the surprise that awaited me!

"Edward, look!" I pointed up to Time Square. I knew that my getting excited and happy about something, made him happy. New York might not be a large city, but it had plenty to do. I had the whole night to be taken away by everything the city had to offer, and as selfish as it sounded, I knew Edward would do whatever I asked, as long as it made me happy.

"Bella, like I said, I know you too well." He leaned forward and jerked me back to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. "We have eternity to see places all over the world. I'd really like to give you your surprise now."

I relented in my heart, knowing that I, too, could not deny _him_ of what made him happy. But my mind tried to give it another go. I started pouting. "But you have eternity to give me surprises, too. What's so special about this one?" The last question was a joke. Every surprise I had received from Edward thus far, had been beyond amazing. It had nothing to do with the price tag, though I did make him return those huge Tiffany diamond earrings, but more to do with all the thought he put behind everything. It was so incredibly sweet.

He looked down at me seriously. "These _surprises_ are rather…large…Bella. I doubt you'll allow me to get you anything else for quite some time, though that doesn't mean I'll give up trying."

I shook my head, as if to get a grip on what he had just said. First off, was the usage of 'surprise' in the plural format. Oh God! And then there was the fact that he used the word 'large' _and_ hesitated when he said it. Again, damn it!

"Oh, come on, already!" Alice squealed.

I turned toward her. "If you're so excited, why don't you open it yourself?"

She giggled. "Well, we both know Edward would never allow that, and there is no way anyone could wrap something as big as these things are."

I shot a glance to Edward, who in return shot Alice a look.

"What?" she asked, offended. "All I'm saying, Bella, is that whatever Edward got you, would be way to recognizable, even wrapped, so why waste the money having it done?"

"Because that's what you guys do," I muttered. "You waste money."

Edward's mood lightened instantly. He threw his head back and started laughing. I could feel the deep rumbled in his chest and I laid my head against it, enjoying the almost rippling effect.

"Bella, when are you going to realize, that I adore spoiling you almost as much as I love you?"

"Never."

He smiled. "If you want money donated to a cause or to some organization or charity, snap your fingers and it will be done, however much you want. But understand that there is an unlimited supply of where it came from, therefore, I will always have some to spend on you."

"_Always?"_ I asked, almost afraid.

He seemed to sense my trepidation, and smiled, his eyebrows raised in a playful banter. "Always," he breathed, kissing me deeply.

When he finally pulled away, I was left breathless and light-headed. "Wow."

We all continued walking, as he snaked an arm low around my waist, protectively. "I love how I still have the affect on you," he smiled, kissing me right below my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "And I take so much pleasure in the fact that I do absolutely nothing to you."

He chuckled. "You're wrong, Bella. Your very presence ignites a fire deep within me. The fact that you love me, keep me strong, and not just physically, but emotionally. _You_, Bella, _make_ me. I love you so much."

I melted at his words.

"I give," I finally said.

He smiled, but waited for me to continue, wanting me to say the words.

"You don't need Jasper. I mean, you might, but I'll let you give me your surprise."

"Surprises," he corrected.

"Don't remind me."

We finally arrived right outside of Central Park. We had walked the entire way, deciding it was too beautiful out to take a bus, or a taxi, or as Edward and Alice had fought, a limo.

Edward had told me to close my eyes. Apparently my surprise was for all to see, smack dab in a grassy opening of the park.

As soon as he said that, I became weary, knowing it had to be big to the point where he couldn't just pull it out of his pocket.

"Are you ready?" he asked, having already blind folded me.

"No," I squeaked.

"Would it make you feel better if I said that it wasn't only for you?"

"That would depend," I told him honestly. 

"On what?"

"On who the other person is, that it's for."

I could sense him approaching me. He gently grabbed my sweaty hands, and placed them on my stomach, all the while planting alluring kisses across my neck. "It's also for our child."

I smiled. As much as I hated surprises, I did want our baby to grow up getting to experience some of the finer things. Not being spoiled, and definitely working hard, but nevertheless, having an extremely blessed child. And I knew, secretly in the back of my mind, that I would have to be the bad cop. There was no way Edward would be able to resist out child. If it was a girl, and some guy came around, then I knew his guard would immediately go into attack mode, but other than that, the whole Cullen family would be spoiling our little miracle. In a house full of ancient vampires, I was beginning to think I was the only sane one.

"What are you smiling about, Isabella?" he whispered seductively. 

"Edward, please, for the sake of the passer-byers and the children having fun in the park, don't arouse me."

He laughed heartily. "So what was that smile for?"

"I was just thinking that if we had a little girl, she'd be your princess."

"That she would be." Even though I couldn't see it, I could feel the warmth of his smile. He was going to be a wonderful father, even if he was only half as good at being that as he was at being a husband. "What else?"

Now it was my turn to laugh heartily. "I was just wondering what age, if any, you would allow another guy to look at her, even date her."

"Never," he said seriously, causing me to smile. Poor child of ours! I patted my stomach. _If you're a girl_, I thought, _your daddy is going to be extremely protective of you_. 

Alice groaned. "Sometime before eternity finally does expire would be nice."

"Okay, Alice!" I relented. "Edward, show me my surprise."

He let the blind fold fall to the ground, and what I saw in front of me, couldn't have shocked me more. 

"It's a S65 AMG Mercedes-Benz," Alice practically screamed. "It cost—"

"Alice," Edward warned, knowing full well I didn't want to know how much this car cost.

"Ugh. Fine. It cost a lot, Bella."

"Not helping," Edward sighed. "Jasper, will you please take your wife to go shopping somewhere?"

That got Alice to leave.

Edward came back over to me and rested his chin snugly against my shoulder. "I wanted our child to ride in style."

"Obviously," I laughed.

"I'm not finished." My breath hitched. What more could there be? "That isn't the only way I expect our child to travel."

"What the hell does that mean, Edward?" Please tell me he did not buy what I think he did.

"Why don't you get in the car and I'll give you directions to our next destination?"

"And how to you expect me to drive it out of here?"

"Don't worry, Bella. Just trust me."

"Trust _you_?" I shook my head in disbelief.

Suddenly he whipped me around, kissing the very air out of my lungs. The kiss lasted for what felt like eternity. And the fact that I did have an eternity to do that with him, actually made me crack a smile, despite the looming gift.

"Well that was unexpected. I almost feel high now."

He laughed. "You will be soon."

So cryptic! What could that possibly mean? I will be high soon. Traveling in style. High. Oh, shit! He didn't!


	7. YouTube and Twitter

So…to sum it up I am a liar. :( This story is pretty much officially discontinued. I'm so sorry. BUT, if this is any condolence at all, I have set my sights on a new fanbase and passion: makeup and beauty.

Please follow me on twitter for updates (who knows, I might come back to this story?) and please subscribe to my youtube channel for updates as well as beauty tips, tricks, and secrets.

TWITTER: www . twitter . com / aniellenicole

YOUTUBE: www . / user / aniellenicole

Copy and paste links and then undo spacing between characters. Let me know your thoughts!

Thanks for all your love and support – sending it right back to you!


End file.
